


Attraction

by zorilleerrant



Category: Static Shock
Genre: M/M, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 17:19:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11086284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zorilleerrant/pseuds/zorilleerrant
Summary: For Static Shock Appreciation Week 2017, favorite relationship; some ridiculousness between my OTP.





	Attraction

“So,” Virgil said, flopping back down onto his bed. “Are you going to tell me about this secret crush, finally, or what?”

Richie gave him a look.

Virgil gave him a look right back. “What?”

“Come on, V, that’s not funny,” Richie said.

Virgil sat back up. “Am I missing something here?”

“I don’t see how you could,” Richie said, raising an eyebrow, “I thought I was pretty obvious about the whole thing.”

Virgil stared at his friend for a minute. “What, me?”

“How was this not obvious?” Richie asked. “I said – I said I would be _shocked_ if he liked me back. I said his personality was _magnetic_ and that’s why I felt _sparks_ between us.”

“You love electricity puns!” Virgil said, clapping a hand over his face, because, in retrospect, that was actually a little bit obvious.

“No, Virgil, that’s you,” Richie protested, “you like electricity puns.”

Virgil chuckled. “You said you were _gear_ -ing up to ask him out.”

Richie laughed, too. “Okay, yeah, that one was pretty good.”

Virgil shook his head. “Were you just going to keep throwing puns at me until it turned into a seduction attempt, because I don’t think you planned this very thoroughly.”

Richie ran his fingers through his hair. “You have a better plan in mind?”

Virgil snorted. “ _That_ ’s why you kept asking me for advice on romancing someone.”

“What can I say?” Richie shrugged. “Romance can be polarizing.”

Virgil rolled his eyes. “You could’ve just asked me, you know.”

“What, just, walk up, and go, ‘hey, Virgil, can I kiss you on your face’, and then you would turn to me, and say, –”

Virgil stood up, closing the distance between them until their faces were almost touching. “Yeah? What would I say?”

Richie blushed. “I figured you would bolt.”

“I’m actually feeling pretty galvanized, knowing you feel the same way,” Virgil told him.

Richie grinned. “Hey, Virgil, can I kiss you on your face?”

Virgil leaned in and kissed him.

The kiss was fairly quick, all things told, both of them at an awkward angle with their noses uncomfortably pressed together, not quite managing tongues, but with their teeth clacking together at least once. Still, it felt warm, and comfortable, and funny in the way that laughter seemed like it was bubbling up from the pit of your stomach, and optimistic.

“Are you going to say it, or should I?” Virgil asked.

“That was,” Richie said, solemnly, “electrifying.”

“I’m a shockingly good kisser,” Virgil agreed.

“Intense,” Richie added, “very emotionally charged.”

Virgil nodded. “I have a positive feeling about this relationship.”


End file.
